


The Librarians: For Flynn

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan), LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: Evlynn Letters [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA 10 Things I Hate About You</p><p>Ezekiel catches Colonel Baird leaving a letter in a book and curiosity gets the better of him and his fellow Librarians. Evlynn.  Part 2 of two standalone fics. Sequel to <i>For Eve</i>, but can be read as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: For Flynn

**For Flynn aka 10 things I hate about you**  
By Alasse Fefalas  & LittleLadyBigDreamer

Ezekiel stuck his arm out suddenly, making the other two Librarians stop abruptly in their steps.

"Jones, what--" started Jake, but he was interrupted by a sharp shush from Ezekiel, taking aback both him and Cassandra.

"Colonel Baird's acting weird," he said quietly.

The three of them were coming up from Cassandra's lab to go to lunch when Ezekiel had stopped them. Instinctively, they hid behind a shelf, watching Baird pace back and forth in front of the couch Flynn had dominated in the Annex.

"She's just pacing back and forth," Cassandra noted.

"Nothing's weird about that," Jake added with a frown.

"No, but she's pacing and sighing," Ezekiel said. When he only got confused looks back from the other two, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, one, Colonel Baird never paces. Ever. She's usually rooted to the ground firmly, even when she's thinking. And two, she's pacing and sighing, which means something's worrying her."

"You got all that from just a split second look?" Jake grunted. Even though they'd been working together for a while now, the thief still managed to surprise him.

"Guys, shhh!" Cassandra hissed.

All three diverted their attention back to the Guardian, who had stopped pacing. She was mumbling to herself, shaking her head. Baird picked up a book and opened it. Drawing an envelope from her back pocket, she stuck it into the book. Even though they were about twenty steps away, there was no mistaking the sudden flush of her cheeks when she placed it back onto the tower of books on the couch and briskly walked away, towards the direction of the Annex exit. The three waited until they could no longer hear her footsteps before looking at each other.

"Jones, no," Jake warned when he saw the smirk on Ezekiel's face.

"I really don't think we should!" nodded Cassandra.

"Aw, c'mon," Jones sang as he sauntered over to the couch, the other two hot on his heels. He grabbed the book and opened it to the page where Baird had left the envelope. "I know you're all as curious as me."

Cassandra looked at the envelope. Baird's neat, bold handwriting marked the front in block letters. "For Flynn," she read. She looked at Ezekiel and frowned. "It's probably a private letter."

Grinning, he plucked out the envelope and handed the book to Cassandra. “That makes it more interesting, don’t you think?” Turning it over, Ezekiel slid out a folded piece of paper from the unsealed opening.

“Wait!” Jake cried, grabbing onto Ezekiel’s arm to stop him. “Baird’s gonna kill us if she finds out.”

“The word’s if, mate,” Ezekiel replied, rolling his eyes.

“Fine,” mumbled Jake as he released his grip. “Your funeral.”

His eyes shining with excitement, Ezekiel carefully unfolded the letter inside and started reading. His face changed from thrill to disgust as his eyes scanned the contents.

“So?” probed Cassandra impatiently.

“It’s disgusting,” Ezekiel complained, pulling a face. “Super disgusting.” He held it out to Jake, who was smirking at his reaction. “Have a read.”

“This is why you shouldn’t steal things,” Jake commented. He read the letter, his eyebrows furrowing as he went down the page. “This is so… wrong.”

“What is?” Cassandra asked, confused.

Jake looked up at her. “Want me to read it?”

“Sure,” Cassandra grinned, and at the same time, Ezekiel shouted, “NO!”

Ignoring the thinly veiled disgust on Ezekiel’s face, Jake read the letter aloud.

_“Ten things I hate about you_

_“I hate the way your smile makes me forget how mad I am at you  
     and the way you hold me so tight I forget all my problems._

_“I hate the way you smell of my soap every morning  
     and the way I can't sleep at night without hearing your little snores._

_“I hate the way your eyes twinkle and gleam when you crack those stupid puns  
     and make me smile even in the worst situations._

_“I hate the way my bedside drawer is overflowing with carnations  
     and the way you brew my coffee that I can't get it anywhere else._

_“I hate it when you stare at me and make me forget how to breathe  
     and the way your touch calms me down._

_“I hate the way you kiss me like as if I'm the most important thing in your life  
     and the way our fingers intertwine so well like as if they were made for each other._

_“I hate the way you make me feel like I belong in a world of magic  
     and the way I look at you and all I see is home._

_“I hate the way I'm forever indebted to you for giving me a family  
     and the way you look at me like I can do anything I ever dreamed about._

_“I hate the way you made my life feel so empty before I met you  
     and made me realise how lonely I was before._

_“And worst of all, I hate the way I can't imagine my life without you  
     and that loving you made me love myself more._

_“- Eve”_

Cassandra sniffed audibly when Jake finished reading the poem. “It’s beautiful,” she said happily.

“It’s badly written, that’s what it is,” Jake said, grimacing. “A sonnet’s supposed to have fourteen lines, this one’s got twenty.” Jake pointed to a line and added, “There’s definitely more than ten syllables and there ain’t no rhyme here, ‘cept for the last two!”

“Oh hush,” giggled Cassandra. “I think it’s wonderful!”

“It’s nasty, that’s what it is,” Ezekiel corrected. He took the letter from Jake, folded it up quickly and slid it expertly back into the envelope, making it look like it was never tampered with. Taking the book from Cassandra, he placed the letter back in between the pages and returned the book from where it came from. “Let’s just pretend that never happened, alright?”

“Yeah, like as if you could unsee that,” Jake sniggered.

“You’ve got a point mate. Isn’t it supposed to be a list of ten things?” Ezekiel questioned, agreeing with Jake in a rare moment. “I feel like Colonel Sappy here got carried away.”

“What?” asked Jake, still frustrated.

“You know, as in the movie 10 Things I Hate About You,” he explained as though it was an obvious answer. “That’s where this originated.”

Cassandra thought she could see Jake’s blood pressure rise as he gritted his teeth at Ezekiel. “No! That- that’s not what this is based o- you don’t know Elizabeth Browning?!”

Ezekiel shook his head and shrugged. “That some chick you took to a ball once?”

“Okay you know what, can we just go?” Jake muttered, willing himself to regain composure.

“So gross,” Ezekiel shook his head, staring at the envelope. “They’re like a really cheesy Romeo and Juliet, and everyone knows how bad that movie was.”

“Jones!” Jake cried.

“What?! I didn’t say it was only a movie, even I know that,” he defended himself.

Cassandra shook her head at both of them before smiling dizzily at the letter one last time. “Oh hush,” she giggled.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: Fluff and humour from me (Alasse Fefalas), yes. The world is not ending, no. When we first thought of this fic, we wanted to write it all fluffy! And then we started imagining how the kids would react… and we got this. Heh. It’s been such a blast writing these stories (if you haven’t read the first part of this two-parter, go read For Eve) together and imagining all the different things Eve and Flynn would say to each other!

Do leave us a note and tell us what you think about it! We’d love to hear feedback! Thanks for reading!


End file.
